


Forever

by alternate_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it :)<br/>And leave you comments, I'm looking forward to read them</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> And leave you comments, I'm looking forward to read them

There was a blonde woman walking down a long corridor. The often smile was gone from her mouth - instead there was a look of worry on her eyes. Her face was tired but still beautiful. Her name was Rose Tyler.  
She stopped suddenly when a man left a room ahead of her.  
-Doctor – she called.  
The man in the white coat turned and faced her. She tried to smile.  
-How is he, Doc?  
The middle-aged man seemed uncomfortable and sad. He ran his hands through his hair, nervously.  
-Well – there was a pause – I suppose there is no easy way to say this. His condition has deteriorated, the disease is in its final stage. There is nothing we can do.  
Rose looked instinctively at the door beside her. Tears filled up her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip and tried to wipe her face with her sleeves.  
-How long…?  
-It’s difficult to say, but soon, maybe hours, maybe days. My advice is that you talk to him while he’s not in pain – before starting to walk away, he looked at her once more and put his hand in her shoulder – I’m so sorry.  
Rose kept watching the man while he walked down the corridor and disappeared in a corner. She was afraid of entering now. Slowly, she controlled her breathing, holding her tears and opened the door.  
The man who was in the bed smiled at her the moment he saw her.  
-Hey, you – he said.  
-Hey, you – she answered.  
He was much skinnier than usual, giving his face the look of a skull. His smile was still there, though, unchangeable, just like in the day she had seen it for the first time, when he was a different man. Her throat was tight; she sat on the chair beside the bed and waited for the nurse who was checking on him to leave.  
-So, you’ve talked to the doctor? – he asked once they were completely alone.  
-Yes – she lowered her head, avoiding his eyes.  
He waited, but she was still silent.  
-Bad news, then – he said, with a sad laugh.  
-Don’t do that – she sighed angrily - Don’t try to make this easier. It’s not going to change a thing.  
He waited, silently, with a sad look on his eyes.  
-He said there’s nothing they can do – she finally said.  
-Did he say how long will it take till I…  
-Please, don’t say it – and she started crying.  
His hand reached hers, and held it tight.  
-He said probably some days, but maybe hours – she completed after a long pause.  
His face finally broke in profound sadness. Rose started to sob loudly, and let go of his hand, covering her face. She was not ready for that, she would never be. All of those years she’d never worried about this day, for she knew it would never come, she had known she would certainly die first. And even now, with him being only human, she’d never really thought it could happen this soon.  
-How am I supposed to live without you? What about Susan? I can’t, I can’t do it by myself.  
He was with a complacent look on his face, as if there was nothing else to do. His face scared her more than anything else for she knew he was the one who would never give up when there was still a chance. He smiled at her again. There was the smile that had left her on the beach years ago. That sad smile that had a glimpse of hope, but it was not directed at him.  
-Rose. Tyler. You’re the strongest woman I have ever met. Defender of the Earth. You will go on, I know it – he paused for a moment, and his voice sounded hoarse when he completed - Susan has the best mom in the whole universe.  
-But why did her father have to be human?  
A tear rolled over his face. He was trying to cover up his feelings, stay strong for her. They stood in silence for several minutes. His hand holding hers, her body slightly leaned over his. Words were of no use at that moment, yet Rose, after a long time, broke the silence.  
-I don’t want you to go.  
-I don’t want to either.  
She started crying again.  
-Is this the last time I will see you? – he asked.  
She pulled herself together and smiled at him, her lips trembling.  
-No, I’m going to stay with you till the very end. Remember what I told you? Forever.  
He smiled at her. She leaned over him and kissed his lips softly.  
-Rose Tyler – he said once she had sat again, her eyes fixed upon him – I… - for one moment his voice got weaker and he closed his eyes. She pressed his hand suddenly alarmed and he opened them after a while – I… I love you.  
-I know – she smiled – You tell me every day.  
-Well, I had to compensate somehow for not saying it for a very long time.  
She wished he was sobbing, shouting for knowing he was dying. Anything would be better than seeing those slow and painful tears leaving his eyes, silently, not fighting, just accepting.  
She knew deep inside she was expecting a solution. After all, he was the Doctor, he had showed her the most improbable things in all the universe, all she wanted was one more to happen. Rose hugged him protectively, she knew he needed her more than ever, and she was there for him, as she had always been, no matter what.

She kept holding his hand all night and the day after that. He suffered from excruciating pain for several hours, and she felt he could take that better with her by his side, so she stood there. He refused any analgesics they’d offered him. He said he wanted to be conscious for as long as possible.  
It was just during the night she felt his hand loosening in hers and heard the heart monitor doing a still and loud noise. A nurse came into the room and other two took her out of it. She wasn’t aware she was crying a lot, or that she was refusing to leave the room. She felt nothing at all.  
The notice came minutes later and she entered the room running, leaned over the still body in the bed and cried loudly. He was still warm. She was waiting for a miracle she knew wouldn’t come. Waiting for a regeneration she knew was not possible. The monitor moments ago was pointing out the reason for this, his one heart. The consequence of being human.  
“The life I cannot have”, the Doctor who wasn’t the one in front of her had said once, “He’s human, you will age together”, and that ended up being a lie. Now she was alone again, she had lost him once more. Forever, this time.


End file.
